Ain't No Other Man
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: Robin and Starfire confess how they feel about each other, and have to go through interruptions, a scary movie, music videos, and more. Just a typical day at Titans Tower. RobxStar Oneshot Songfic


Uhm...

Yeah. I'm here with another one-shot. And I'm surprisingly proud of it. And it's a songfic. The song Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera which is such a great song.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, Christina Aguilera, "Ain't No Other Man", or The Grudge Two.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day w as crime-free and the Titans were enjoying every minute of it. It was exactly 6: 57 PM and each Titan was doing their own thing. Beast Boy was _trying_ to clean his room and failing miserably. Cyborg was working on his 'baby', giving her every high-tech update known to man. Raven was in her room, meditating after a bad run-in with Beast Boy. Robin had just been working out and was now taking a shower in his personal bathroom. And Starfire had just finished walking Silkie, and was now channel surfing.

Beast Boy walked into ops. with his hair ruffled and a frown plastered on his face. Starfire turned around, facing him and turned the TV off. "Friend Beast Boy, what is wrong?" Starfire asked curiously. He shook his head in response.

"I never knew how _hard_ it is to clean my room!" Beast Boy exclaimed, plopping down on the couch with a huge sigh. Starfire giggled.

"Do you know where friend Robin is?" Starfire asked, subconsciously twirling a strand of her auburn hair. Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He _was_ training, but he's probably in the shower now." Beast Boy said, snickering at the shower part.

"Oh, I thank you! I will go search for him now!" Starfire said, flying out the door to get Robin. Beast Boy smirked and shook his head again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was standing outside of Robin's door, hesitant to knock. She had been standing there for ten minutes and the water had stopped running about five minutes ago. She was going to tell him how she felt today, if she could find the courage to knock on the door. She drew in a sharp breath and quietly knocked. She heard Robin's footsteps and seconds later she came face-to-face with the very leader she knew and loved. She smiled brightly, returning the warm smile he had greeted her with.

"Hey, Star. What's up?"

"I have been wanting to talk with you. Would that be the right of all?" Starfire asked, biting her lower lip. Robin chuckled, opening the door wider.

"When do I never have time for you?" Robin replied, not catching what he said until it was too late. Starfire turned a light pink and Robin blushed a deep scarlet. Starfire moved an inch closer to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, Robin. I wanted to say that–" Starfire started, but was cut off by Cyborg yelling over the intercom.

"DINNER YA'LL! GET YO BUTTS DOWN HERE FOR SOME PIZZA!"

Robin groaned and banged his head off the wall, and Starfire frowned.

"I guess we should eat. We could be boycotted or something if we don't go." Robin joked, laughing a little with Starfire. She nodded and slowly flew out of his room, waiting for him outside of his door. He grinned.

"Thanks for waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What will we be feasting on tonight?" Starfire asked, taking a sit next to Robin.

"Pizza. What else?" Raven answered monotonously poking her slice of pizza with black aura. Beast Boy stared at Raven before shoving pizza after pizza into his mouth. Raven looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes, slowly taking a bite of the substance she had grown so used to. Starfire took a slice of her mint frosting pizza, and poured mustard on it. She took a bite and watched Robin eat his black olive pizza from the corner of her eye. _'X'Hal... he looks so _cute_ when he eats!'_

After twenty agonizing minutes of watching Beast Boy shove vegetarian pizza into his mouth, dinner was finally over. Beast Boy went to play some Game Station with Cyborg, Raven went to read a thick novel in the solitaire of her room, and Robin and Starfire went back into Robin's room to talk by her request.

Once they were into his room, they sat in the same position and spot as before. "What were you saying earlier?" Robin asked, leaning on his elbows. Starfire lightly blushed.

"Uhm... I have had this... strong... feeling for someone for a _very_ long time..." Starfire started, trailing off as she blushed even more. Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Continue." He encouraged, finding himself blushing for no reason. _'What if she's talking about me? No... she couldn't. She's way too good for me. But... Ugh! I can't believe I'm talking to myself!'_

"And I was wondering if you had any advice?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Robin looked surprised, his mask widening.

"Erm... shouldn't you talk to Raven about this?" Robin asked nervously, blushing a deeper red.

"She said that I should talk to you about it." Starfire said innocently.

"Okay, then. Well, who is this guy?" Robin asked, feeling a pang of jealousy. Starfire blushed even more if possible, and he was sure she was the color of her hair. The blush quickly faded and she leaned in closer to Robin, their faces inches apart. "You." She whispered slyly, her breath tickling his cheek and sending shivers down his spine. He lightly gasped, quickly regaining his composure when their lips met in a short yet passionate kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later, both breathless.

"I love you, Star. And I always have." Robin whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. Starfire smiled.

"I love you, too, Robin." She whispered back, kissing the bridge of his nose.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg rented a movie earlier today, wanna go watch it?" Robin asked softly, putting a strand of her auburn hair behind her hair. She nodded and they got up simultaneously, holding hands as they walked down the long hallway. When they walked into ops., everything seemed to freeze. Beast Boy had paused their game, and him and Cyborg stared at them with their mouths wide open.

"Before you say anything, yes, we're together and we want to watch that new movie." Robin said quickly when Beast Boy opened his mouth. Beast Boy closed his mouth and shrugged.

"Sure, just let me call Rae down." Cyborg said, getting out his communicator and calling Raven, who answered in an irritated voice. Five minutes later, the goth walked into ops.

"What?" She asked plainly, the same thick novel in her pale hand. Cyborg held the movie up.

"Time to watch The Grudge 2!" He yelled, doing a little happy dance. Raven rolled her eyes and took a sit on the far end of the couch. Beast Boy plopped down next to her and Cyborg sat down next to the changeling after popping on the DVD. Robin sat next to Cyborg and Starfire sat on the end.

"Robin, is the V of the Ds... scary?" Starfire asked timidly, expecting the worse from the title. Robin nodded.

"Yeah. Just close your eyes if you don't like it, 'kay?" He reassured, kissing her forehead. Raven stared at them, but broke the stare and snorted after Beast Boy whispered something in her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, it was 9:15 PM, and the darkness didn't make anything better for the Titans. Raven sat there with her hood up, her eyes semi-filled with fear, Beast Boy was half-hidden behind the couch, Cyborg's hands were over his eyes and he was curled up into a ball, Robin's mask was wide with terror and his mouth was slightly agape, and Starfire's eyes were squeezed shut as she held onto Robin's cape.

"So... who wants to shut it off?" Beast Boy asked, jumping over the couch to sit, glancing at each Titan. "Cyborg?" He added, looking at the metallic teen.

"No way! Rob, you're brave, shut it off." Cyborg said, taking his hands away from his face. Robin shook his head vigorously.

"Not happening! I uh, have to protect Starfire anyway? Yeah, that's it. Raven should do it." Raven rolled her eyes and swiftly got up, turning off the TV that was rolling credits. She walked back to the couch, muttering something about 'men being such babies'. The three boys chose to ignore her comment and got up to retire to their rooms. Lightning struck and Starfire let out a small 'eep', and clutched on Robin's cape again. Robin chuckled. "Do I have to escort you to your room?" He asked playfully, answered by her fearful nod.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire suddenly jolted up at 12:51 AM. She timidly glanced around the room, making sure that no one was there. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her eyebrows when she heard soft footsteps outside her door. Her heart beat faster as she heard someone almost silently punched in the code to unlock her door. The metallic door opened with a _'swish'_ and the figure crept over to her bed. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, but could distinguish it was a man. The man sat down on the edge of her bed and groaned, probably because she was awake.

"Star... I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping." Robin groaned again, his voice weak. Starfire sighed in relief and smiled, quickly turning on the lamp on her night stand. They got a better look at each other and suddenly wished they were more dressed. Starfire was wearing a long lilac silk night gown that fit her perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a loose and low ponytail, a few strands hanging down in her face. Robin was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers, his mask still on. His hair was messy, sticking up in some places and matted down in others. Starfire sat there for a moment, admiring his toned abs. Robin blushed when he realized what he was and wasn't wearing.

"Why did you wish to visit me in the earliness of the morning?" Starfire asked curiously, snapping out of her trance and concentrating on his face.

"Uh... Like I said before, I thought you were sleeping." Robin repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire looked at him with question in her eyes. Robin sighed. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to watch you sleep. Pretty stupid if you ask me." He paused. "Why are you up so late anyway?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well... I had the 'mares of the night' and it was about the movie we had seen." Starfire explained, rubbing her arms as if it were cold.

"Come here." Robin ordered softly, scooping her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. They stayed like that for an hour in complete silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you." Starfire finally spoke, gazing into his mask, wondering who was behind the thin piece of cloth.

"I love you, too, Star. Don't _ever_ forget it. I will always love you, no matter what happens. Nobody or nothing can stop me from loving you the way I do."

"Really?" Starfire asked, her eyes sparkling. Robin nodded, capturing her lips with his own. She quickly kissed back with as much passion she could muster and wrapped her petite arms around his neck while his slinked around her waist. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She moaned and ran her hand through his unruly hair. It was his turn to moan into her mouth before he slid his hand lower, resting on her butt. After a few moments, his hands made their way to her dress straps...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everything was the same. No crime, nothing. All of the Titans were in ops. watching Beast Boy channel surf. He stopped on VH1, where a music video had just started. He turned the volume up super loud, causing complaints from the other Titans. "DUDES! You _have_ to hear this song!" He exclaimed, putting the remote down.

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart _

_Something 'bout you caught my eye, _

_Something moved me deep inside _

Starfire thought about the lyrics. They resembled her and Robin's relationship so well...she_ did_ feelsomething when they met. That's why she kissed _him_ to learn the language.

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it _

_And I've been hooked ever since _

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense _

_That every time I see you everything starts making sense _

She had loved him since the day she met him. Almost like love at first fight. Everything made perfect sense when she was with him, no matter how confusing. He had taught her so much about Earth. He could've just ignored her. Think that she was just a naive alien.

_Do your thang honey _

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you _

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do). _

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. _

_You got soul, you got class. _

_You got style, you bad ass (oh yeah) _

_Ain't no other man its true (alright ) _

_Ain't no other man but you. _

There was nobody else on this planet _or_ Tamaran that knew what he did. Truthfully, she didn't even know either. He just has that touch. He was one of those guys you found once in a lifetime. He did have soul, class, and style. And that one day Cyborg had said that Robin was a 'bad ass'.

_Never thought I'd be alright. _

_No, no, no _

_Till you came and changed my life. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_What was cloudy now is clear _

_Yeah, yeah _

_You're the light that I needed _

_You got what I want boy, and I want it _

_So keep on givin' it up _

She had always thought her life was ruined because of her being sold into slavery, but he had changed everything. Made her life complete. Everything about Earth was so confusing, but he explained so many things and she understood everything so much better. He was definitely the light that she needed. She was so mean and so like Blackfire, but when she met him he made her see the good things in life, and made her be nicer.

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends _

_And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense _

_Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's _

She wanted everyone to know how much she loved him. And obviously that he was _hers_ and that everyone else better back off.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you _

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon _

_You got soul, you got class _

_You got style, you bad ass (oh yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_Ain't no other man but you _

_Break it down now _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (other) _

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover _

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other _

_Ain't no other man but you _

She didn't need _anyone_ else in the world _but_ him. She realized that after the Titans formed. She could never love anyone else; he had stole her heart the day they met.

_Ohhhh _

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge _

_Give me strength, boy you're the best _

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

He was always there to help her when she was a mess. When her sister, Blackfire, came and she felt replaced. He even tried _so _hard to get her to talk to him when they were stranded on that hostile alien planet.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you _

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. _

_You got soul, you got class. _

_You got style with ya bad ass (oh yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_Ain't no other man but you. _

_And now I'm tellin' you son, ain't no other man but you_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you _

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do) _

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon (baby, baby, baby) _

_You got soul, you got class. _

_You got style ya bad ass (oh yeah) _

_Ain't no other man it's true (alright) _

_Ain't no other man but you _

The song ended and Beast Boy turned the volume down. "That is the best song _ever_!" Robin and Starfire looked at each other and smiled. It seems like they both understood the lyrics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My first songfic! Drop me a review and tell me what ya think of it!

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
